EMERGENCE-DAY
by D.vatheGamer
Summary: La altanera Reina Locust. La mujer siempre fue imparable, de orgullo y espíritu inquebrantable, siempre quiso ver a sus hijos por encima de la raza humana, pero... ¿Quién es la verdadera reina de los Locust? ¿Por qué su permanente odio hacia la humanidad? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Ex-doctora. Ex-humana. ¿Quién es Myrrah?


Era un día nublado y sin otro aroma que no fue un intenso olor a cloro y productos de limpieza, el lugar debía presentar una extrema limpieza, ya que las formulas y sustancias que en tubos de ensayo y recipientes era muy delicadas y al solo contacto con algún otro material se perdían horas –e incluso días– de experimentación.

Un día aburrido en el laboratorio de las **Instalaciones de Nueva Esperanza**.

Sonidos de pisadas por los pasillos, los constantes golpeteos de los dedos contra la metálica mesa, ella leía el nuevo informe que su compañero de trabajo le había entregado hacia apenas unos minutos.

Ella era la que experimentaba con los fluidos y sustancias, jamás se había atrevido a tocar a un humano sobre-mutado, eso le parecía horrible, hacerle eso a una vida humana, aunque nunca dio por vencido sus esfuerzos por hacer que el personal los tratara con más respeto e incluso como si aún siguieran siendo humanos, al igual que a las demás criaturas que habían encontrado con ayuda de Elaine.

Con una humeante taza de café a su lado, su teléfono en la mesa de operaciones, en su mano descansaba unas cinco hojas del nuevo descubrimiento de Niles Samson –aunque el crédito no era solo de él– al parecer en los laboratorios 5-B se tenían los especímenes, y dado el caso de tener tan solo un par de meses después de alcanzar el vigésimo sexto año consecutivo de las guerra del Péndulo, desde los comienzos de la guerra las instalaciones de Nueva Esperanza habían sido creadas, pero ningún científico o doctor habían hecho historia, y ahora que habían logrado formular la ecuación que llevaría a la URI a rendirse, las cosas serían más simples ya qué, ahí estaba ella y los demás doctores; ellos eran considerados prodigios científicos.

Los pasos se acercaban aún más por el extenso pasillo.

La mujer suspiro, al parecer los experimentos que habían hecho con los Sires, al parecer Niles y Sven habían descubierto algo interesante, pero no había una investigación un poco más detallada, Samson había garabateado el informe con prisa. Tan solo la explicación de que los Sires eran calmados cuando estaban en presencia femenina, pues cuando la doctora Stephanie había intentado sacar muestras del ADN de dichas criaturas, no habían puesto resistencia como cuando el doctor Doug había intentado clavarle una jeringa para extraer la muestra.

Se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pero simplemente no quiso detener su lectura.

A pesar de la mayoría de las mutaciones eran seres Humanos masculinos, las pocas "hembras" de los Sires dieron "a luz" –así era como lo describía Niles– a bebés humanos.

La mujer abrió los ojos en exaltación al leer dicho párrafo, era imposible de creer que un ser humano con aquellas deformidades pudiese dar la vida a un bebé, iba a seguir leyendo los informes de Samson, pero la compuerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a la mujer que leía.

El color se le fue de la cara, pero al ver al hombre que estaba parado ahí; sintió una seguridad, puesto que solo ellos cinco eran los únicos además de los Bots.

–¡Doctora! –era el mismo Niles quién le llamaba–. Doctora que bueno que aún sigue en el edificio.

–Niles –hablo con dulzura–. Me habías asustado muchacho, pero dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita a mi laboratorio?

–Es, ¡ah! Un... –jadeaba, al parecer había dado una buena corretiza al intentar buscarla–. Ah...doctora.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó hacia Niles, proporcionándole un abrazo.

–Niles –volvió la mujer rompiendo gentilmente el abrazo–. Cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme?

–Yo... doctora.

La cara del muchacho estaba roja, parecía que quería llorar. Detrás de los cristales que protegían los oscuros ojos de Niles, se veían igual de rojos, como si hubiese consumido una sustancia nociva.

Empezó a lamentarse en el hombro de la mujer envuelta en bata blanca, se veía extremadamente asustado.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –se repetía el científico.

–¿Niles? Cariño nada malo va a pasar, no te preocupes, no me importa que mojes o que llores en mi ropa, es solo la bata de labor...

–Doctora –una voz detrás de Niles llamo la atención de la mujer–. Un gusto volver a verla.

La mujer miro detrás del científico que lloraba en sus brazos, la doctora frunció el ceño para después curvar los labios en una sonrisa.

Al principio había creído que un intruso de la URI había entrado a su laboratorio, pero al verlo bien se alegró su corazón dio un salto en su pecho de pura emoción.

–¡Adam! –exclamo soltando al muchacho y lanzarse a los brazos del recién llegado–. ¡Adam, Adam! ¡Por las leyes ponderales y el mercurio sólido! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido muchacho?!

El hombre rió con ganas, acariciando el cabello de la mujer.

–Me alegra verte también. –dijo sonriendo.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente, aun sin romper el abrazo.

–Hey, Adam quería decirte que yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Adam le silencio con sus palabras.

–Necesito un favor –súbitamente rompió el abrazo–. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

La mujer estuvo en shock unos segundos, ¿Por qué Adam se había puesto así?

–Yo necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Elaine –la cara de Adam se tornaba pálida–. Ella, ella... ella desapareció un día y no puedo, no podido encontrarla, ella simplemente...

Adam lloraba amargamente, se quitó los lentes, cayendo de rodillas.

–No sé qué le voy a decir a Marcus –seguía en su llanto–. No sé qué voy a hacer, yo... yo ¡la amo tanto que no sé qué hacer!

La doctora le tendió la mano, arrodillándose junto a él. Le dolía ver a su amor platónico en ese estado, claro que le ayudaría a buscar a su esposa.

Nunca le importo ser la "chica invisible" frente a los ojos de Fénix. Ella siempre había querido ver a Adam feliz, aunque no fuera con ella.

–Tranquilo Adam –le dio un suave beso en la mejilla–. Yo te ayudare, llamare a todos mis contactos, yo la localizare, yo te la traeré de vuelta, yo...

Y sin darse cuenta ella igual estaba llorando.

–No llores, tú no tienes la culpa. –el hombre la abrazo buscando consuelo en lo ajeno.

Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados sin decirse nada, los minutos parecieron horas mientras los brazos de Adam Fénix le tenían acunada, pero era momento de poner manos a la obra y buscar a Elaine Fénix.

–Debemos movilizarnos para poder encontrarla rápido. –sugirió la mujer.

–De acuerdo, vamos, aun no puedo defraudar a Marcus.

La mujer se había sorprendido al escuchar que había llamado el nombre de alguien, pero aún no le constaba, así que decidió preguntar.

Armada de valor la doctora pregunto.

–¿Quién es Marcus?

Ⅰ.

La mujer se había encerrado en su laboratorio, llorando.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

Elaine era mucho más bonita, mucho más inteligente. Esa mujer había sido dotada con cualquier atributo físico que hacía a una mujer hermosa.

En cambio, ella, no era nada atractiva, no era lo suficientemente inteligente para agradar a Adam, y aún menos tenía algún atributo físico que pudiera gustarle.

Lloraba con amargura, ¿Por qué tenía tanto empeño en olvidar las palabras de Adam? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptaba la realidad?

La doctora se sorbió la nariz, deseando estar junto a su madre y que ella la consolara como cuando era pequeña así cuando corría y se raspaba las rodillas.

Pero esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

–Marcus es mi hijo.

Era su hijo.

Su hijo.

De él y... **ella.**

Claro que Adam no perdía el tiempo, ya no tenía veinte años, ahora tenía alrededor de cuarenta o treinta y cinco años, y ella tampoco estaba echa una jovencita.

Hacia unos meses que ella había cumplido los treinta y un años, la mujer sabía que Marcus no tenia dos años, lo más seguro es que Marcus tuviese al menos unos diecisiete años. Los mismos años que tenían de casados Adam y Elaine Fénix.

Hacia un rato que llevaba pensando en esa situación, pero no podía oponerse ya había aceptado a buscar a Elaine, ahora debía cumplir con lo que había prometido.

Niles estaba con los otros doctores, descansando –antes de entrar al laboratorio, Adam le había suministrado unos calmantes pues Samson se había puesto histérico– así que era un buen momento para que ella saliera de las instalaciones y buscara ayuda con sus contactos.

Pero si ayudaba a Adam, eso quería decir que Elaine volvería con Adam; y eso no era lo que ella quería, pero por otro lado también afectaría a su hijo; Marcus, era poco moral tener que privar a ese pobre muchacho de madre por sus caprichosos deseos.

Ella misma se reprendió, diciéndose que era una basura de persona.

Aunque al menos debía de terminar de leer el informe y beber su café.

–Necesito más café. –se dijo a si misma mirando su taza medio vacía.

Una pequeña excusa que se decía cada vez que se sentía intranquila.

Debía salir del edificio, debía ayudar a Adam.

Y eso sería lo que haría.

La doctora tomo un maletín, guardando en él una botella de agua, un localizador, la foto de Elaine que Adam le había entregado y algunos medicamentos.

–Todo por Adam. –se dijo en un vano intento por convencer a sus celos de que debía olvidar lo que había dicho sobre su hijo.

La mujer dio un suspiro, y sin ningún tipo de aviso u otro mensaje salió del edificio en completo silencio, tuvo que pasar una hora para que en verdad pudiera salir de la propiedad.

Con miedo la mujer salió, la vegetación al verde más puro y claro.

Debía llegar con la COG, pero primero iba a hacer una parada en su viejo vecindario; la ciudad de Jacinto. Quería ver a sus viejos amigos y –posiblemente– a sus padres.

La mujer apretó la correa del maletín, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, odiaría mentirse, pero en verdad extrañaba a las cabezas huecas de sus amigos.

Miro el cielo como alguien que se sumía en un letargo, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa.

Aun con las zapatillas puestas, corrió camino abajo.

Nadie podría mantenerla atada ahora.


End file.
